The present invention relates to an anti-unscrewing device for ring nuts in coupling systems for tubes, particularly for ring nuts connecting tubes to valves or similar components, for example in fluid conveying and delivery systems.
In order to optimize and economize the production of fluid conveying and delivery systems, such as hydraulic circuits provided with tubing and valves of different nature, such as distribution valves, control valves, drain valves, damping valves, delivery valves or selector valves, the valves are usually manufactured separately from the tubes and connected thereto only upon assembling the hydraulic circuit.
Upon assembling a hydraulic circuit, for example, the valves and tubes are connected to each other such as to ensure that the desired functions will be carried out.
To the purpose, the valve usually comprises an externally threaded coupling portion and a ring nut with inner threading that is suitable to be screwed on the coupling portion to hold an end of a tube into engagement with this coupling portion.
This type of connection is easy to assemble, though it suffers from the drawback that the connection becomes undesirably loosened, due to the generally limited travel of the threading on the one hand, and on the other hand to the mechanical stress caused by pressure changes, vibrations and water hammering in the fluid circuit, as well as the operation of the valves, which is typically of a mechanical or electromagnetic type, and is often cyclical.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide an anti-unscrewing device for ring nuts in coupling systems for tubes, having such characteristics to overcome the drawbacks mentioned with reference to the prior art.